Rise of the Titans/Chapter Summary
This page contains a detailed summary on each chapter in Rise of the Titans. Summary Chapter 1: The Scar Three months have passed since Garnett lost everything: his rule, his status and his power. Eager for revenge and to reclaim all he has lost, Garnett hatches a plan to seek out his family's sacred relic, the Orb of Mythos. But first, they need a map telling them where it is. Garnett seems to know where to find one, while Ghost hides a piece of paper for unknown reasons. Chapter 2: Rebuilding Three months is a long time, so how exactly have things changed for Team Scales? Chapter 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes Team Scales decide to track their brother Garnett to find out what nefarious plot he's up to. Chapter 4: Under Pressure Team Scales confront their brothers in an underwater tomb. Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past Team Scales looks in to how they can find Garnett while he enters a tomb and confronts strange spirits. Chapter 6: The Tomb in the Sky Azure learns a shocking secret about the founder Galen in his tomb. Chapter 7: Shifting Walls Team Scales and their brothers track Garnett to an underground maze. But not all is what it appears to be... Chapter 8: Voices All the Mythos siblings battle over the final piece of Garnett's map! Chapter 9: Team Scales vs. Team Dark Team Scales discovers GUN has been in possession of the Orb of Mythos the entire time and decide to steal it so Garnett cannot. In the process, they are branded as traitors and forced to fight Team Dark, who have been ordered to stop them. Chapter 10: Invasion Garnett lays siege to the Veil to acquire the Orb of Mythos. His siblings put up resistance, but Garnett is able to get the Orb and use it's power to turn himself into Titan Garnett. Chapter 11: Rise of the Titans Payne, the only other capable of using the Orb, is able to bestow power onto Azure, Umber, Sapphire and Sepia and turn them into Titans. Despite their advantage in numbers, Garnett is able to withstand the four. He gets his hands on the Orb, becoming Inferno Phoenix, a second and more advanced form of Titan transformation. With the Orb drained of its power, Umber, Sapphire and Sepia decide to pool their power into Azure, turning her into Thunderstorm Dragon. Chapter 12: Phoenix Falling Thunderstorm Dragon intercepts Inferno Phoenix before he can attack a Mobian city. A long and vicious battle ensues with Thunderstorm Dragon coming out victorious and taking a weakened Garnett back to the Veil for judgment. However, he recovers enough to overpower a weakened and physically drained Azure, only to be betrayed by Ghost. Payne uses the Orb to strip Garnett of his fire powers and as Umber prepares to pass judgement on Garnett for his actions, the phoenix begs Umber to kill him. Chapter 13: Rebirth Garnett, suddenly repentant and emotionally devastated and unstable, rambles on about a voice in his head that is finally quiet. He reveals that their ancestor, Mythos, had possessed him and forced him to kill their father and that he has been possessed by Mythos since. Ghost corroborates his story by revealing the missing page of Nekros' diary, revealing that Mythos had threatened her into enacting a spell that allowed his soul to possesses descendants of his bloodline that were the first born sons of a first born son. Not wanting Umber to taint his hands or know the feeling of killing a brother, Azreal volunteers and mercy kills Garnett. Payne spreads his ashes, preventing Garnett from resurrecting. As Umber and Azreal sadly lament over how sad it was that both their brothers' lives were doomed from the start, but agree that they would be happy now that Mythos' curse is broken. Anubis arrives with news of strange activity exhibited by various family seals, revealing that the seals indicate possible descendants of other survivors of the Purge. Umber resolves to find these survivors and bring them home. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z